FFuego
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Todo el mundo piensa en ella como en algo dulce y lindo, alegre y fresco que contenta la vida de las personas con una canción… él mismo había caído en ese estereotipo. Ahora que sabía cómo era… Si hubiera una palabra para describirla, sería una personalidad de fuego.


**F_Fuego**

Género: Romance y erótica.

Pareja: MikuxLen.

Ration: M por lemon.

Reto de abecedario, letra: F

OoC = un poco, aunque nunca se sabe las verdaderas personalidades xD

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a los respectivos dueños de Vocaloid :3 Yo solo los utilizo para entretenimiento.

Aviso: las edades de los personajes serían unos 4 años después de las que tendrían: Len 18, Miku 20. ;9

-Narrador y diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

_-"recuerdos"-_

_-"nota"-_

.

.

.

Otro día más de grabación en el estudio Vocaloid. Los hermanos Kagamine se dirigían por los pasillos a la cafetería del personal con su radiante siempre sonrisa, aunque se notaba que la de Rin era más forzada. El rubio a su lado sabía que estaba cabreada porque le habían cambiado la letra de la canción en el último momento y eso le había fastidiado sus planes de fin de semana de salir de compras con Gumi. Aún así, era de las que pensaba que una buena apariencia ante el resto de personas podía ayudar a conseguir más contratos.

Suspiró mientras entraban en la cafetería y buscaban una mesa para pedir algo para sus vacíos estómagos. Desde esa mañana cuando habían salido de casa, no habían comido nada y de eso hacía ya cuatro horas.

Encontraron una mesa para compartir con Neru y se sentaron enfrente de ella después de pedir. Estaba tan concentrada en su móvil que le costó enterarse de que ellos estaban allí. Solo cuando Rin carraspeó, levantó la cabeza para mirarlos.

- Buenos días Neru-nee-san – saludaron los dos a la vez.

- Buenos días Len, Rin – contestó haciendo hincapié en el nombre del rubio. - ¿Terminaron su sesión? – dijo poniendo ojitos al menor de los hermanos, que pasó desapercibido para él, como muchas tantas otras veces.

- Sí – contestó la hermana mayor desviando la atención de la otra rubia.

- ¿Qué pasa Rin-nee? – preguntó la otra, cerrando por primera vez en el día el móvil.

Y así se enfrascaron en una conversación de dos, dejando fuera al rubio, donde ponían de vuelta y media a los letristas, sus complicadas canciones y sus repentinos cambios de última hora. Len se limitó a beberse su jugo de naranja mientras asentía de vez en cuando a la conversación de las chicas. Se estaba aburriendo y a punto de decirle a su hermana que se iba cuando una sombra a su lado apareció.

- Hola chicos – saludó Luka - ¿Habéis visto a Miku? tengo que hablar con ella de nuestra nueva canción – preguntó apoyando las manos en la mesa pero sin sentarse como con prisa.

Tanto Rin como Len negaron a la pregunta de la pelirosada, pero al parecer Neru si sabía dónde ubicar a la Hatsune puesto que llevaba rato allí sentada, más del que debería, según pensaba el rubio. Seguramente abstraída con su teléfono.

- Según he oído está en una grabación con Kaito de la nueva versión de cendrillion – respondió mientras volvía a abrir su preciado aparato electrónico y volvía a evadirse.

- ¿Otra nueva versión? – para cuando Luka hubo preguntado, ya la rubia no podía responder. Y giró su mirada a Rin como para seguir hablando con ella - ¿Qué raro no?

- Sí, normalmente no suelen hacer nuevas versiones con los mismos personajes, por lo menos, no de ese tipo de canciones – respondió la rubia Kagamine sorprendida también.

Luka al parecer olvidando su prisa, se sentó justo en frente de la hermana de Len y se dispusieron a entablar conversación haciéndolo a un lado de nuevo.

Len por su parte también se preguntaba qué era lo que estaría pensando el productor para poner de nuevo a Miku y Kaito en una canción como esa. No podía evitar estar un poco molesto, el peliazul últimamente pasaba bastante tiempo con la peliverde y eso no era que le agradara del todo.

Miró a todo el mundo en la cafetería nadie de los allí presentes sabía cómo era la chica de dos coletas en realidad. Todo el mundo piensa en ella como algo dulce y lindo, alegre y fresco que contenta la vida de las personas con una canción. Y él mismo había caído bajo ese estereotipo. Pero ahora que sabía la verdad que se escondía bajo esa sencilla idol, muchas preguntas y dudas se formulaban en su mente.

Lo había descubierto hace unos meses cuando había querido confesarle sus sentimientos. Porque sí, Len Kagamine estaba enamorado de la increíble e inalcanzable Miku Hatsune. Cerró los ojos cuando los recuerdos de ese momento afloraban para abrirse paso en él.

_._

"_Se lo había pensado mucho, después de todo como había sido criado con ella a lo mejor no eran sentimientos amorosos. Pero a medida que pasaba los días se fijaba más y más en ella sin poder remediarlo, confirmando así sus sentimientos y posibilitando la forma de declararlos. Recordaba que estaba muy nervioso cuando decidió reunir el valor para declarársele. _

_No era fácil puesto que ella era dos años mayor que él, resultaba un poco más embarazoso de lo normal. Aún así, un día la pilló saliendo sola del estudio y atrajo su atención hacia él._

_ - ¿Qué pasa len? – ella parecía no enterarse de nada mientras que él estaba de los nervios._

_ - Y-yo… verás… - sintió sus mejillas arder, pero supo que si no lo hacía en ese momento no tendría otra oportunidad, muchos chicos estaban tras la dulce Miku - ¡Me gustas! – cerró los ojos por impulso para prevenir una mala respuesta._

_En vez de eso recibió silencio. Sabía que estaba delante suyo porque veía el resquicio de sus botas verdes en el suelo delante de él. Así que levantó la vista para ver su cara. Esta, estaba escondida bajo su flequillo y no podía ver nada. Estaba pensando en decirle que todo era una broma que no quería incomodarla con cosas así, cuando se vio arrastrado por la muñeca hasta un callejón cercano._

_ - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sin comprender el rubio._

_ - ¿De verdad? – por fin le vio los ojos y se echó un poco hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes brillaban con un deseo que no llegaba a comprender - ¿de verdad te gusto? – él asintió automáticamente aunque sonrojado – entonces tú serás mi vía de escape._

"_¿Vía de escape?"Antes de poder reaccionar estaba arrinconado contra la pared y siendo besado por la chica. Su primer beso, en vez de ser casto y amoroso como había imaginado, había sido robado de forma rápida y fogosa. Estaba tan sorprendido que pensó que sus ojos se saldrían de sus orbitas. Cuando el cuerpo le quiso reaccionar a la sorpresa inicial, Miku ya se había separado de él y se quitaba la parte de arriba de su ropa._

_ - Es-espera Miku-nee… - dijo él poniendo las manos delante suya con todo el rubor acumulado en su cara - ¿Qué haces?_

_Ella paró un momento de desvestirse como si no entendiera sus palabras. _

_ - ¿No quieres? – preguntó con una inocencia que en ese momento el rubio ya sabía que no tenía, pero que igualmente le afectaba._

_ - No es eso, pero… - claro que había fantaseado con ella, ¡Era un chico adolescente! Pero nunca pensó que su primera vez fuera detrás de un estudio de grabación._

_ - Entonces no hay problema – dijo ella sin más – porque yo también quiero – le susurró en el oído haciéndole perder la razón por un momento._

_Ella aprovechó eso para besarlo intensamente y él le correspondió gustoso. Solo cuando terminaron el beso un poco de cordura apareció de nuevo en la mente del menor de los dos._

_ - P-pero cambiemos el sitio – dijo en parte para despistarla, en parte porque si lo hacían no quería hacerlo en ese sucio lugar._

_ - ¿Dónde? – preguntó ella curiosa, después de todo no quería ahí pero era el único lugar escondido de la gente. Sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubieran recordado algo. – ¡ya sé donde! _

_Se puso la ropa de nuevo rápidamente y agarró de nuevo la muñeca de Len. Él se planteaba que es lo que estaba haciendo, mientras era dirigido a otra parte del edificio desconocida."_

_._

Eso realmente le había cogido de sorpresa aquella vez. Miró a su lado. Rin y Luka seguían hablando y casi había terminado su tiempo en la cafetería. Pensaba que hoy no la vería a ella, cuando divisó su figura entrando por la puerta. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pálido ante los recuerdos que nuevamente surgían de su mente.

.

"_Cuando Miku paró por fin de correr, estaban delante de una antigua sala de grabación. De verdad habían tenido que correr mucho por los pasillos para que no vieran sus ropas descompuestas y sus caras exaltadas, por lo menos la del menor. Estaban recuperando el aliento, cuando el Kagamine se dio cuenta de que la chica no le soltaba la mano, como si creyera que se escaparía. La miró un momento y la atrajo hacia sí para tenerla a centímetros de distancia. Por primera vez ella pareció sorprenderse._

_Hace unos minutos estaba tan desconcertado que hubiera sido capaz de huir, pero ahora que la tenía cerca de él de nuevo y se perdía en sus ojos verdes supo que no se podía resistir… después de todo la quería para él y no podía negar que había pensado en esa situación alguna vez._

_Completamente inmerso en esos ojos de verde intenso, se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella esta vez empezando él el beso. Poco a poco se deshicieron de sus ropas mientras conducían sus cuerpos al cuarto insonorizado de grabación. Allí nadie podría oír nada. "Sí que eres lista" pensó el rubio mientras deslizaba sus manos por los costados de ella acariciándola. Ya no le importaba nada. Si la ella quería hacerlo, la idol de la que estaba enamorado, él no sería quién lo impidiese._

_La echó contra una de las acolchadas paredes beige del fondo y escuchó una débil risita. Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo en una guerra de conquista de lenguas, mientras el rubio deslizaba una mano por entre los muslos de ella comprobando la humedad y las ganas que tenía de invadirla._

_Entró uno de sus dedos y pudo sentir como la Hatsune gemía en su boca. Nunca pensó que le gustaría tanto oír ese sonido. Cuando metió el segundo, ya ella se frotaba contra él en busca de más. Por un momento la miró a los ojos un poco dudoso, quizás ella no supiera realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo a sí con una sonrisa en los labios._

_ - ¿Te echas atrás? – susurró mientras se rozaba de nuevo contra él. _

_Gruñó sin poder evitarlo y agarró una de sus piernas para levantarla poco más de su cintura, mientras que con la otra trataba de sostenerla para que no se cayera. Definitivamente esa frase no parecía ser de alguien que dudaba._

_ - Después no te arrepientas – contestó él con voz ronca, para después penetrarla de una sola vez._

_Cuando escuchó un gemido que no parecía del todo placentero, miró hacia abajo y vio como unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se mezclaban entre los fluidos de ambos."_

_._

En ese momento de verdad que se había asustado. Había pensado que en lo lanzada que ella había sido, ya tendría algo experiencia.

Salió de sus pensamientos un momento cuando observó que la chica de cabellera verde se acercaba a su mesa seguida de su otro compañero de estudio Kaito. Gruñó molesto. Este chico siempre estaba detrás de la Hatsune, parecía no dejarla ni a sol ni sombra en el estudio, cosa por la que no podía acercarse a ella en ningún descanso.

- Hola chicos – saludó alegremente la idol.

Su hermana, la pelirosa y Neru dejaron su conversación y móvil respectivamente para saludarla con una sonrisa. Todos miraron por un momento a Len que no había dicho nada. Él concentrado en como el cabello de Miku se mecía con un extraño viento invisible, tardó en darse cuenta de las miradas encima suya. Se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Tú no me saludas Len-kun? – dijo la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos mientras le daba un abrazo por la espalda.

- Sí, ho-hola Miku-nee… - no le gustaba llamarla así ahora, pero no tenía otro remedio. Nadie sabía lo de ellos, ni tenían que saberlo. Esa había sido la norma.

Cuando la chica de coletas se separó de él con una sonrisa, notó algo crujir en su bolsillo del pantalón. Metió la mano y notó que era un papelito doblado. Miró a la seguro dueña del trozo de papel, pero esta parecía más intrigada en comentar algo con su hermana. Suspiró, todo era como antes de su confesión.

.

"_A pesar de haberse asustado por un momento, en cuanto la notó acostumbrarse a su intromisión empezó a moverse dentro de ella. ¡Dios, se sentía tan bien! Y ella también parecía sentirlo, sus gemidos lo hacían dulcemente palpable._

_Mientras seguía moviéndose a un ritmo un poco más rápido, no pudo resistir las ganas de probar su cuello a besos. Y sabía más delicioso de lo que pensaba. Una de sus manos apretó uno de los pechos de ella sacándole un gemido y varios arañazos en la espalda, justo cuando llegaban al clímax y él salía de ella para derramar su esencia entre ellos._

_Estaban recuperando la respiración que parecía haber desaparecido por unos minutos cuando ella habló quitando toda la magia que había sentido en un segundo._

_ - Esto debe ser un secreto – dijo sin mirarlo, puesto que estaba ocupada limpiándose y vistiéndose._

_ - ¿Qué? – él la miró sin comprender. Pensaba que ahora eran pareja oficial, él había sido su primera vez y ella la de él. _

_ - No podemos dejar que nadie se entere ¿de acuerdo? – esta vez sí lo miró, pero su mirada no le transmitió nada. Estaba algo preocupado, incluso puede que un poco asustado._

_ - ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… - iba a seguir protestando cuando ella se acercó a él de nuevo y lo besó un momento acallando sus quejas._

_ - ¿Tú lo quieres? – él sabía que se refería a lo que acababan de hacer. Iba a decir que no, pero no podía negarse a ese puchero que hacía ella._

_ - Sí… - contestó un poco ido y sin llegar a comprender nada en realidad._

_ - Entonces nos volveremos a encontrar… - dijo ella con la sonrisa de idol de nuevo. _

_Solo que esta vez no hacía mella en él. La contempló irse arreglándose los últimos flecos del pelo, mientras él se quedaba sentado en medio del cuarto, a medio vestir preguntándose qué es lo que había hecho."_

_._

A lo largo de las dos semanas siguientes tuvo muchas fases. Primero le importaba un bledo lo que pasara, después de todo había sido ella quién se había lanzado a él. Después se comía el coco pensando en lo que creía ella de todo esto, era verdad que ella le había dado su primera vez, pero no parecía afectada en absoluto ¿Cómo se tomaba eso?

Rin le había notado que estaba raro porque a veces no se concentraba en las canciones como debería, pero él solo alegó que era que le dolía un poco la cabeza. En fin… ¿Qué podía decirle? "Oye me he acostado con Miku pero no se si me quiere porque pasa de mí" Cerró los ojos. No podía decirle algo así a su hermana.

Estaba dándole tantas vueltas a la cabeza con todo lo ocurrido que llegó a ponerse algo depresivo porque sabía que ella no había contestado a su confesión.

Al final optó por seguir como siempre para no levantar sospechas de nadie. A lo mejor Miku no quería que se hiciera pública su verdadera personalidad o algo así… estaba tan confuso que hasta se dijo que pasaría de ella. Pero a pesar de todo siempre que le avisaba para reunirse en algún sitio, él acudía a estar a su lado. Y entregarse de nuevo al momento.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que debía de aclararlo todo, pero no podía escapar de las ganas que tenía de hacerla suya de nuevo.

Cuando se les acabó la hora de cafetería, todos se habían ido de nuevo a sus respetivos proyectos, esta vez Luka llevándose a la Hatsune con ella. Salieron de la cafetería y le dijo a Rin que iría un momento al baño, que después daría con ella. Ella asintió y él se fue al servicio de caballeros. Allí comprobando que no había nadie más, sacó el papel del bolsillo y lo desdobló.

"_Esta noche en mi cuarto a las diez. MH."_

Como siempre era bastante lista cuando a sitios se refería. Rompió el papel y lo tiró a la papelera más cercana.

Todos duermen en una casa conjunta en habitaciones separadas, pero Miku es la única que tiene habitación insonorizada porque hace un tiempo le habían pillado cantando dormida y así no había quién durmiera. Por eso, todos habían aportado un poco de dinero para que el dormitorio de ella fuera insonorizado.

Cuando apoquinó dinero para la obra, nunca pensó en lo que le serviría ahora.

_-Ahora que se había metido en todo este lío, veía la personalidad de ella más clara de lo normal… si hubiera una palabra para describirla, sería una personalidad de fuego. Un fuego que parece inocente por fuera, pero cuando lo llegas a tocar te quema y te abrasa por dentro, dejando una huella permanente en ti, de la que no puedes escapar aunque quieras.-_

Y sabía que si pasaba de nuevo, se volvería a quemar.

.

_._

_._

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a la letra F de mi proyecto abecedario! u/u**

**Esta vez me ha salido una historia un tanto pervertida entre estos dos xD Al principio tenía pensando otra palabra y otra pareja para esta letra, aunque sí de la misma "serie", pero como me salía muy corta estilo drabble pensé en usar esta para el reto ya que era más larga xP **

**Adoro esta pareja sobre todo a Len *W* si yo fuera Miku le haría más cositas... ejemp u/u que me desvío. **

**Bueno que más decir... owo... espero todos sus reviews son muy bien bienvenidos y ayudan mucho ;3**

**No se sí hice bien en parar el lemon a la mitad para añadir el presente, pero supe que tenía que hacerlo para aclarar un poco más las cosas. Espero me deis vuestra opinión. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, Neko-besitos! **


End file.
